


Tattoo Chat

by Dajichan



Series: Chrm [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Conversations, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dajichan/pseuds/Dajichan
Summary: Sergio and K talk about some of his tattoos.And uhm... then smut. Chrm.





	Tattoo Chat

**Author's Note:**

> First additional story to "Real Nights of Madrid".  
> Happens after Chapter 10.
> 
> I did some research for the explanation of Sergio's tattoos. Was interesting and fun! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

Sergio had insisted that K would take a day off when he had one without training or any other club duties. She obliged willingly. They slept in _it was a very, very exhausting night after all..._ , had almost naked breakfast and were back in bed in no time. K cuddled up at his side and fondled him softly, it was such a calm and comfortable situation that the captain was almost dozing off again.

K's caresses stopped at his left side, she traced the words that were inked in his skin. “Why English?”

He opened his eyes, looked down at his own ribcage although he knew what she meant. “I don't know. It felt better. And more people would understand, you know?” His gaze remained on her face, all serious. She nodded, straightened up, she would not pry this subject.

Her eyes wandered over his arm. “This one's also English!”, she noticed, fingers soft on a writing on the back of his arm. “What does it stand for?” - “I wanted to pay tribute to victims from terrorist attacks.” He stretched and put his arms behind his head, pointing with his chin to the other arm. “That one too.”

K straddled him to have a better view. “Are the sad ones all in English?”, she asked.

“Nope”, he shook his head, “I have a quote on the neck, English and not sad.”

He smiled encouragingly up to her, cupping her cheek with his large palm. She pressed a kiss on it and went on to examine it.

Sergio chortled. “You not done yet?” - “Far from it!”, she grinned at him.

“Who is it?”, she pointed to the name on the back of his hand.

Sergio's face softened. “My mum. Owe her my life, so...”

K nodded understanding and kept going with her inspection. “Ok, I understand the 90+ here, but what are the other numbers?”, she said finally, pecking said numbers tenderly.

He stretched out his hand, looked over his own fingers. “These are my first jerseys.” - “You never wore a 19 on your back!", she chipped in.

“I did. T'was when I made my debut in the national team. It was against China, I was almost 19 too...”

“Must have been a proud moment.” - “It was...”

She let him reminiscing for a few moments. He snapped out of his memories. “The others are jerseys. The first I had in Sevilla.” - “You don't have a 4 there.” He grinned. “Not yet.”

K laughed. “Not much space left here.” She bent over him, lips brushing down his hard pecks and abs. “But here is plenty... and here is also something very nice...” She touched the eagle tattoo above his crotch, always peeking out of his pants, incredibly sexy and teasing.

“You like that, huh?” He grinned dirty.

K pulled at his waistband to reveal it completely, licked her lips as she touched it gently. “There is no sane person in the world who would not like that.”

He sat up, wrapping his arms around her chest. “You should get one, too.”

She chuckled. “Me? A tattoo?” - “A big one!” They nuzzled, comfy as they were.

“What would it be? And where should I put that big tattoo?”, she asked, lips curled up amused.

He grinned widely. “A portrait of me on your whole back, of course!”

She looked at him surprised, then laughed cheerfully. When she stopped, she kissed him on his lips.

“You are crazy”, she stated.

He took her and flipped her over on her tummy. “Let me show you where...”

Sese stroked down her back with the tips of his long fingers, drawing a purr out of her, it made him smile. He bent over her, pecking his way down to the band of her underwear. She closed her eyes, content.

“All that tattootalk made you cuddly again?” He could hear the smirk in K's voice.

Without hesitation he pulled down her panties.

“Maybe a little bit more than cuddly”, he whispered before placing his lips on the curve of her bum, all tattoo ideas forgotten. He kissed it, his tongue lapped it. She tensed slightly when he grazed her sensitive skin with his teeth.

“There, there...” His murmurs were soothing, she relaxed and started rubbing her mount to the bed, aroused by him and his subtle touch. He retreated to discard his briefs, surpressing a laugh when he saw her ass wriggling, longing for him to continue. He laid himself on her entire body, trapping her under him, chest to back, his cock sliding between her legs, Sergio shuddered when it touched her moist entrance.

It was easy to slide in, both sighed, pleased upon their close union. His movement was slow, it felt good, the lazy thrusts, the friction, her fingers clawed into the sheets, his hands covered hers, holding her firmly.

His weight pressed her into the matress, it made K feel vulnerable, completely exposed to him.

She loved it.

She focussed on his hands, on the rose on its back, the steady rising pressure inside her womb distracted her, his breath puffed warm at her ear, it made it even harder to concentrate on anything else than the feeling of him inside her.

She tipped her hips up slightly, Sergio moaned loudly when he glided in even deeper. He bit his lower lip, he was close _how the fuck could he be so close already?!_ His fingers laced with hers, nibbled at the delicate skin behind her ear, revelling in the sound of her high pitched mewls. He motioned quicker, picking up pace, driving in deep and hard.

“Sese...”, she panted, breathless. “I'm cumming...”

His next thrust brought her right to the top, her toes curled, the pressure released through her whole body, she became limp, all sated and spent. Sergio followed promptly, squeezing her hands when he spurted his sperm inside her, making her shudder pleasantly with the twitching of his cock. He took a deep breath, they stayed in their connected, intimate position.

He turned her face to the side, his mouth found her lips, they kissed affectionately.

“Nap?”, he asked quietly.

“Yeah”, she whispered, burrying her face into the soft pillow, “and later I inspect your ginger beard.” 

“My ginger _what?!_ ”

 


End file.
